Something Worth Holding Onto
by CLEOLEMONFANFICTION
Summary: HIGH SCHOOL/AU: "This is all your fault." "How is this my fault, Dany?" "Don't call me that." "FINE, your grace." "Okay, very mature." "You're the freaking out here." "Because none of this would have happened if you had just kept your hands to yourself, Jon." "If I recall it, you kissed me first." "You leaned in first!" "Is that why you're leaning in right now?" DAENERYS & JON


CHAPTER 1: Coming Back To Westeros

"We waited a year, Dany. Let's not do anything crazy."

"I'm the Mad Mayor's daughter remember? Everything I do in this town is crazy."

"We want to come back to Westeros right. We need to be at least civil."

"I get it. We need to do this right."

Daenerys Targaryen, A.K.A Dany, sighs as she clenches the steering wheel. Music blasting, flooring the car, windows down Daenerys Targaryen speeds into her hometown, Westeros. Her best friend, Missandei, sits in the passenger seat with her arm out the window. They're driving in an old clean-cut black 1969 Boss 429 Mustang. It's been a whole year since they vanished with that car. No one in Westeros thought Daenerys or Missandei would ever come back. Hearing the music and the engine roar, the town realize they haven't seen the last of them. Dany drives into the parking lot of her family's diner, The DragonStone Diner. The diner's on the edge of the beach, it looks exactly the same as when they left. They were only 17 when they left, it was the end of their sophomore year at the time. The two girls get out of the car and into the hot summertime weather. While Missandei looks around their surroundings Daenerys stares at the family's restaurant in front of her. It feels like she never left a year ago just put everything on hold. Leaning on the car Missandei asks concerning as her best friend looks ready to start a war.

"Do you want me to come in with you?"

"No." Dany sighs as she looks down at her car keys before clenching them in her hand, "This is between my brother and me."

The girls give each other one last look before Daenerys walks toward her family's Diner. Folding her arms Missandei stay by the car waiting. People on the sidewalk stop what they're doing at the sight of the two girls and the Mustang. No one in town has a car like that besides the Mad Mayor and only a year ago did his daughter drive away with it with her orphan friend. The hairs on everyone backs stand up since they all know where ever that mustang goes chaos follows. Seeing the locals in Westeros look her way in shock Daenerys smirks knowingly beneath her sunglasses as she gets closer to the front door. The bell jingles as Daenerys walks through the door followed by the click of her heels. Half of the customers in the diner are already staring at her from seeing in the parking lot and the other half just then turns to see her. There were a lot of locals and students from her old school, Seven Kingdom High, here. Looking around casually Daenerys takes off her sunglasses, the place looks just how she left it besides a new paint job. Walking toward the counter she notices the room has gone unbearable silent.

"C-Can I help you?" A waitress Dany doesn't recognize asks nervously from behind the counter, "Ma'am?"

"Where is he?"

"Where's who?"

"My brother." Daenerys sends her a bored look, "Where is he?"

"He's in his office."

"Perfect." She smiles before walking toward her mother's old office, "Thank-"

"Y-You can't go in." The waitress then speaks up making Dany stop in place, "He doesn't want to be disturbed."

"Not my problem."

"I'm serious-"

"And I'm serious," Dany points at the woman threateningly, "If you tell me I can't see my brother in OUR diner one more time I will make sure you're the first that I fire."

The waitress doesn't dare say another word making Daenerys smile politely and continue walking. She doesn't look around the room but she knows everyone's staring at her. Going down a hall she sees a door cracked opened at the end. She can hear her big brother on the phone talking to someone in a commanding tone. They must be doing business. She's about to reach the door when she stops by the sight of a photo on the wall. It's a picture of her parents, her as a baby and Viserys as a child standing in front of the diner. They took that photo the day they bought the building, they were a family in that picture. Now, it's only her and Viserys. Turning back to the office door Dany walks the rest of the way and opens the door slowly. When she the door is completely open Viserys Targaryen glances up at the door while arguing with the person on the phone. He's about to look back down to his desk when he realizes who's at the threshold of the doorway. Looking at his little sister in pure shock he mumbles to the person on the phone.

"I- I'm going to have to call you back later."

"Hello, big brother." Daenerys smiles with a hidden motive in her eyes before shutting the door behind her, "It's been a good minute."

"A year… Give or take…" He puts the phone down and leans back in his chair, "What are you doing back?"

"Oh, you know. Revenge, justice. The usual." She answers with a shrug of her shoulders while looking at what he has done to their mother's old office, "More precisely… I'm here to take back my life. Starting with what's mine."

"Dany." Viserys chuckles while folding his arms, "Nothing in Westeros is yours."

"Everything is actually."

"Do tell."

"Father's house, his land, mother's diner, and their fortune is mine." Dany declares with no humor in her voice, "Half of everything is mine."

"Father left everything in my name when he passed away."

Viserys smiles easily at her making her clench her fists while she walks around the office. Their father, the mayor, and mother got separated when she was a freshman in high school. Her mother disappeared to Essos leaving the kids with their father, they haven't heard from or seen her since. Not long after that their father went crazy and they had to put him in an asylum. The end of Dany's sophomore year is when he committed suicide in his room. Their father's will stated by a lawyer that Viserys got everything, the money, the land, the diner, and his sister. However, Dany found a loophole in the will while she disappeared for a year. It's said that once Daenerys is a legal adult everyone will be in her name as well as Viserys. Taking out a file from her purse Dany throws it down on the desk saying.

"He did until yesterday… Do you remember what yesterday is?"

"...Your birthday…"

"Exactly." Grinning she points at the file of papers she gave him, "Dad's will states I get half of everything he owned once I'm legally an adult. Yesterday was my 18th birthday."

Unamused Viserys stares at his little sister tiredly before opening up the will she put in front of him. They each got a copy of it when he died, Viserys gave his to his lawyer, Daenerys didn't have a lawyer so she held onto it. As he reads the parts that are highlighted his expression becomes serious and concerning. This only makes Daenerys smile widen while plopping down on a chair in front of his desk. She studied this will since the day their father died, she knows it word for word. He begins to panic as he skims through the papers from realizing what she's saying is true. His lawyer never brought up that once she comes of age that she'll get half of everything. Putting the papers down and rubbing his face before asking quietly.

"What have you been doing for the last year?"

"Now you ask." She smirks while taking her documents back, "Well, after you kicked me out of the house with nothing. So I stole father's car, all his watches and decided to go to Essos with Missandei-"

"The orphan girl?"

"No, a dragon. Yes, Missandei." Dany sends him a bored look before continuing, "We decided to go to Essos and look for mother so this will would become irrelevant."

"And?"

"And I didn't find her." She sighs hoping he doesn't see her disappointment, "But I found a good lawyer. He gave me a loophole. My age, so I've been waiting. For this day and here it is."

"What do you want exactly, Daenerys?"

"Half. Of everything. Half of this diner, half of his money, half of his land." She answers seriously before sitting up straight and spitting out in anger, "This time you can't just kick me out either."

Her big and only brother stares at her trying to think of a way out of this. He wasn't prepared at all for this, he didn't think she would show her face in Westeros again. Not after all the pain, she endured in this town. After a month of the will being in effect, Viserys told Dany she had to move out. Viserys told the town it was because her behavior was similar to their crazy father. She stayed with Missandei in her dorm room at Seven Kingdom High for a few days trying to find a way around this. That's when Missandei came up with the idea to look for Dany's mother. Their parents never got legally divorced, so technically everything of her father's is her's still. No one knows where she went through which is why everything was given to Viserys. She also offered to go with Dany since the foster care told her that her parents are there too. So they left to Essos without telling anyone in fear of Viserys trying to sabotage them. The girls stole the car so they could drive to Essos and the priceless watches to live of off. Halfway through the year they still haven't found anyone they been searching for. However, their lawyer found a loophole. Her age. So they waited until she turned 18 to take back what's hers. One way or another she will get her half of her father's fortune.

"Everything is in my name now." Viserys sends her a poker face, "Dad has nothing to his name now."

"See that's what I thought," Leaning on the table smiling she points out, "But my lawyer informed me that you would need another Targaryen to sign off on it. Mother's nowhere to be found, I didn't sign it and last I checked we were the last in the family with the name, Targaryen."

"You did your research, huh?"

"Yup, I'm not that little girl you kicked out a year ago. So this is how it's going to go down." Standing up Daenerys looks down at her brother with no room to argue, "I'm going to move back in, I'm going to work here, you're going to call your lawyer and he's going to get us a co-owned document for the diner, the land, the money and the house that YOU will sign. My lawyer will be in town within a few days to finalize the document. If you argue with me about this or try anything, I won't hesitate to take this to court."

"So you disappeared for a year just to come back to get half of everything of Father's heritage?"

"Yes."

"How long do you plan on staying in Westeros?"

"Well, I plan to attend Seven Kingdom High for my senior year." Dany explains while folding her arms, "So you aren't getting rid of me so soon."

"You really think that's a good idea?" Viserys sends her a knowingly look, "It may have been a year but Westeros still remembers all the damage you've done."

"I want my life back." She spits out in anger, "If a few locals look at me funny so be it but I will not leave Westeros just because of my past. Don't try me, brother."

"Okay, okay. I get it. You're here to stay." Viserys sighs knowing his sister isn't going to back down, "You can move back in and I'll get you your old job here."

"And?"

"I'll call up my lawyer tonight."

"Good, now keys."

Daenerys puts her hand out making Viserys roll his eyes and go into a draw. He pulls out a keychain with a handful of keys. Tossing them to her she catches them easily and inspects them. They are all new keys, she doesn't recognize any of them. One was even a button and she never had one like that before. Looking up as at Viserys he sighs knowing he's going have to explain which is which. Pointing at the key her brother speaks up and explains.

"These are the keys for the front and back door of the diner, the front gate of our house, the front and back door of said house, and the garage door."

"Thanks, big brother."

Dany says too sweetly for his taste as she stands up. Viserys watching her jiggle the keys in her hands with an expression of terror, he feels like he just opened Hell. He should have known she'll be with fire in her eyes and the taste for revenge. Half their family dies and disappears, he then takes everything from her, forces her out of the house with nothing and makes the town believe she's a monster like their father. He was stupid to think she wouldn't come back. Looking at her now he knows she's changed since she took off to Essos. She wasn't someone he could push around for his benefit anymore. Sending her brother a look she walks toward the door and says one last thing.

"Oh. In the document..." Dany speaks up sweetly while opening the door, "Dad's Mustang is under my name. Only."

"Fine." Visery shrugs carefree before raising an eyebrow, "I never wanted his car anyway."

"Good to know." Smirking she walks out the door and says one last thing without looking his way, "See you at dinner."

Slamming the door behind her she walks through the diner and out the door without looking anyone's way. She didn't care if the employees were listening to them or if the customers were sending her weird looks. Daenerys walks out of the diner as if she owned the place, which she will in time. Seeing Missandei still waiting beside the Mustang she lifts the keys and jiggles it. The sound makes both girls laugh in joy, their plan was slowly but surely working. Leaning off the car Missandei smirks while saying in surprise.

"That was quick. I thought he would put up a fight."

"I did too." Daenerys thinks out loud while opening the driver's door and leaning on it, "He's hiding something. Dad must've had more than just this diner for him to easy give me half of it."

"What else could your Dad have?"

"I don't know." She sighs while looking around the diner, "But I'm going to find out."

* * *

Reaching a neighborhood the Mad Mayor's daughter slows down looking for the place she used to call home. The Essos orphan looks around in shock, the street was filled with land and mansions, she forgot how rich the Targaryens were. Making a stop Danny checks the number beside the gate to make sure it was the right place since this was where they last lived at. It was the same place but it looks almost completely different. The gate is much bigger and elegant than the one she's used to, she notices in the corner is a security camera which wasn't there before. Getting closer to it she rolls down her windows and says into the speaker beside her car but really to herself.

"How do I unlock my own damn gate?"

"He gave you a key, didn't he?"

"Yeah but to the actual gate."

"Please, state your name." Someone says through the speaker, "And your business."

"Daenerys Targaryen." She says awkwardly while sending Missandei a confused expression, "Viserys sister. I kind of live here."

A camera next to the speaker turns on and faces Dany, for a moment the camera's light blinks. When it stops the gate opens up for her, they must have needed proof that it was her. Rolling up the window she starts driving down the road. Behind the gate are 25 acres of land owned by the Targaryens. At the back end of the acres is a small beach to the ocean and on one side is a forest. On the other is a small rocky hill. In the center of the land is her home, she remembered it being too small to be a mansion but too big to be an ordinary house. Looking at it now she realizes Visery made some big motivations to it. It's still a three-story house with a balcony, three cars garage, outdoor pool, but now there is so much more to it that she doesn't know about. Driving down the small road to the house she notices three Thoroughbred horses running alongside in empty fields. Her horses to be exact, Drogon, Rhaegal, and Viserion, two of them were dark brown and one is black as night. She thought Viserys would sell them once she left, they're worth good money. Slowing down Daenerys parks her car in front of her house gets out and slams the door behind her. Missandei the gets out and looks at the house in surprise before speaking to nobody in particular.

"He did some remodeling."

"Apparently..."

Dany thinks out loud while walking off the road and onto the grass toward her three horses. They were the hardest things she had to leave behind. They all stopped sprinting and just jog between the trees that are on the edge of the forest. Watching her best friend Missandei goes around to the trunk she pops it open and grabs their bags before slamming it shut. The sound makes Drogon turn his head only to see her as he runs between the other horses. Seeing her gets him to lift his head up and neigh, Rhaegal and Viserion do the same immediately. Laughing softly she watches them running for a moment longer. Taking one last look she turns around to go to the front porch. She takes out her keys and unlocks the front door, it opens easy enough. Walking in slowly Missandei follows behind her with all the bags. Looking around the main room Daenerys breathes in heavily knowing she's finally back home. A lot of things look different but she sees a few things that are still the same. The oil painting of there family is still hanging up and table mother bought when they first got the house is still in the room with a bouquet of flowers. Missandei drops all their things and moves to stand by her best friend before asking softly.

"You okay?"

"I'm better than okay." She smiles with longing in her eyes, "I'm finally taking back my life."

"Do you still know your way around here-"

"Ms. Targaryen. Glad to see you're back in town."

The girls look away from each other when hearing a third voice come into the room. A man Dany has never seen walk in looking around his 40 or 50s. He has his left eye covered with a patch and he's wearing a clean-cut suit. He looks like he came right out of an FBI movie. He smiles at her politely with his hands behind his back. The girls look at one another confused before eyeing him. He must have been hired after she vanished because they never hired anyone for the house, they did everything themselves. When he reaches them he lifts his hand up for her to shake while introducing himself.

"I'm Beric Dondarrion. Your Butler, Security, and Housekeeper. Visery hired me half a year ago."

"Danny." She shakes his hand slowly before nodding to her friend, "This is Missandei. Were you the guy I heard on the speaker at the gate?"

"Yes, Ma'am. Your brother made a few motivations while you were gone." He answers before grabbing their bags, "No worries though. Your room is still the same as you left it. I'll give you the guest room beside her's Missandei. May I ask how long you will stay so I alert the rest of the staff?"

"Rest of the staff?" Missandei whispers to Dany but she just shrugs before answering, "I'm staying permanently but Sandei is only staying a few days just until she gets her dorm room back at Seven Kingdom high."

"I see." He begins walking with their bags to the stairs with them following slowly behind, "I'll enroll you ladies into school tomorrow and make sure you get a room, Missandei. Would you like your old room back or a new one?"

"I don't care…"

"Why did my brother hire you?" Dany blurts out while they walk down the hall, "No offense but we never needed a butler."

"Visery became so busy with the Diner and everything your father pass down to him that he could take care of the house and land on his own." He explains when they reach two doors, "So he hired me to take care of the house while his main focus is on the Diner."

"What else did our father pass down to him?"

"It be better if you asked your brother himself." Beric suggests as he puts their things down, "He hasn't informed me on anything other than the Diner, Land, House, and his father's politicians."

"Politicians?"

"Well, here is your room Ms. Targaryen." He motions to the left door then adds, "I'll let the staff know you'll be staying in the guest room so they can stock it up with towels and other toiletries. If you need anything else there is an intercom in each room that was installed a few months back"

With that said he nods at the girls before leaving them to themselves in the hall. Missandei raises an eyebrow at Dany causing her to frown knowing something seems off. They never had security before, even when their father was the Mayor they didn't have one. Plus, what did he mean by everything their father pass down to Visery? Was there more than what she was told? And what the hell was he talking about Politicians? Her brother was never into politics or so she thought. Picking up her bags she opens her door and tells Missandei.

"I'm going to unpack and head to the stables after."

"Okay. I want to look around your house anyway before your brother gets home."

"Good idea."

They both go into their rooms and shut the door behind them. Instantly going into her room Daenerys realized he was right, Viserys didn't even touch her room while she was gone. Everything was still there and in the same spot. Everything just had a sheet on it so it would collect dust. Taking the sheet off her bed she drops her bag on it before taking the sheets of the rest of her things. When taking the sheet off her desk she sees the dozen of pictures from her sophomore year. One frame has her, Missandei, Grey Worm, Tyrion Lannister and Jorah Mormont all together at the diner. Another has her and Arya and Sansa Stark at the homecoming dance. The third is her and Khal Drogo kissing on their six month anniversary. Picking that one up she looks at it for a second longer before throwing it across the room and hitting the wall. Never again, she thought. She'll let a man dictate her life like he did. Going over to the fallen picture she picks it up and sees it badly cracked. Smiling at it she throws it away before finally unpacking.

* * *

"Hey. Baby."

Daenerys whispers as she walks up to her horse darker than night, Drogon. He was eating grass in the middle of a meadow near their house. The sun was setting and the staff was about to clean him off before going into the barn for the night. The other horses, Rhaegal and Viserion, were in the barn already cleaned by strangers who got hired after she vanished. When she visited them they were confused and frightened at first. After trying to calm them down they finally realized who she was. She isn't wearing anything she used to wear around them but her hair was still golden white as long as theirs which made them know it was her. Walking toward Drogon though he knew instantly who she is and started trotting toward her. Smiling at the sight of his tail swaying from side to side she says a little louder than before.

"Remember me?"

He comes up to her and snorts before sniffing her hair in the crook of her neck. Giggling she raises her hands to pet the side of his head. The wind picks up making both of their hair move wildly. She begins walking to pet his back he turns his head to watch her. Smiling softly she wraps her arms around him and leans her head on his back to hug him. Realizing she brought his favorite snack she pulls it out of her pocket. A peppermint, the sight makes him turn and eat it right out of her pam. Petting his mane she speaks up again as if he was a person.

"My biggest regret was not bringing you guys with me."

He licks her hand even after he ate the peppermint.

"I promise. It won't happen again. I'm here to stay."

They begin walking beside one another with her hand on his back and his tail wagging as if he was a dog. Drogon was her first horse, her mother had given him to her as a birthday present when she was still with them. He was just a baby, she raised him into the horse he is now. She never had a staff to help take of him, it was all her. She cleaned him, took care of the barn, took him to the vet when sick. Same with Rhaegal and Viserion, her father gave her both of them one a few years later when they were babies as well. They were all races horses, breed to be in racing. She used to enter every horse race with Drogon, in school, and in State race. However, when her mother vanished all that stopped, she still took care of them but not race publically. It was always reminded her of her mother. This past year though, Dany finally came to terms that her mother isn't coming back and might as well be dead. So maybe it's time to get back into racing, it's the only thing she really knows how to do. They reach where the meadow turns into sand, the ocean is only a few yards away. Standing still while watching the small waves crash into the sand Daenery asks.

"You think it's time to get back into the game?"

His only answer a little tug on her hair.

* * *

"Dany! Check it out! You won't believe this."

"What?" Daenerys speaks up throwing a few things into the trash, "About the house?"

"Nope. About your childhood crush."

Missandei runs into her best friend's room in her pajamas. She plops onto her bed before taking out her phone. It's late at night and Viserys still hasn't come home yet. He still has an hour before Dany starting asking questions. When she got back from putting Drogon in the stables she started changing her room and throwing out things she didn't want or need anymore. Dany has been throwing out old clothes when she came in, trashing the last of her small clothes she goes to sit next to Missandei. She going through her phone until she gets on Twitter while explaining.

"I finally got on my old Twitter and Snapchat since we're back and about to start school. You wouldn't believe what happened while we were gone."

"Let me guess Shae is still a whore?"

"Yeah but that's nothing new." Missandei thinks out loud while looking through Twitter, "Bronn Stark got his GED, and his older brother Robb graduated last year. But what I wanted to tell you is that Daario Naharis is apparently single."

"Really?!"

Since Dany has met Daario Naharis she's had a huge crush on him but he always was talking to some girl. They were friends all in middle and high school but nothing more. She never really tried getting him since it would be competing with the other girls he was dating. If Sandei was right though, then she didn't have to compete with a girlfriend. Her best friend hands her the phone, it's on Daario Naharis Twitter profile. There's no girl's name in the bio or a date when he started dating someone and no girl in his head page. She goes to his photos and begins looking through them when she comes across a picture with someone else. Jon Snow, the bastard in the Stark family. Daario and Jon have their around each other's shoulder, they each have a beer in their free hand. The two are smiling big, it looks like they're at The Faceless Hub, it's a bar. He looks different from how she remembers him if it wasn't for his soft puppy eye she might not have even recognize him.

"This is Ayra and Sansa bastard brother right?" Dany asks Sandei while staring at the picture, "Jon."

"Yup. I don't know if he's still dating Ygritte."

Glancing at the picture of him one last time a memory of him flashes in her mind of who he used to be. He wore old looking shirts and ripped jeans back when she was in school with him, he must have changed after Sophomore year when she left. Jon's hair is now longer but still the same color with loose curls, it's in a man bun in the photo. He also has grown a short beard. His body is now rock hard in his tight plain black shirt and letterman's jacket. He's wearing dark blue jeans with black shoes. He has a silver chain around his neck but she can't see if he has a pendant on it or not. He looked good, she always thought he looked nice before but now he looks more like a man and less like a boy. Looking at the picture a few seconds longer a few memories of him and her cross her mind. Before she can too much at old memories and hands the phone back to Missandei and takes out her own. Sandei looks at the picture of Daario and Jon before smirking and sending Dany a look. She doesn't notice since she begins downloading her old social media apps back onto her phone making Sandei say innocently.

"You should get back on Instagram… You might like what you see."


End file.
